1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to reciprocating drive mechanisms capable of producing oscillating output and particularly continuously variable oscillating outputs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Other devices for transforming reciprocating motion into oscillating motion are well known in the art. None of these devices however is capable of converting reciprocating motion into an infinite number of simultaneous oscillations having a single point source and intersecting at a common point, or of continuously varying the degree of oscillation for two perpendicular arcs having a single point source and intersecting at a common point.